Hide and seek
by DeathsEnd
Summary: Auriana knows that she shouldn't help Tiegre, he is the soulmate that she has had to hide from, while he made a sport of hunting her, but she can't bear to see him get hurt,she never told him, but she was in love with him.
1. Teigre

Auriana looked around the room wishing she could feel a sense of security, but she new it would not be so, for a year now she had bee hunted by him, he, who was more important then her, more powerful and more cruel had decided to torment her. She his unfortunate soulmate, she who had nothing to him other then kiss him on the one night a year ago, that had changed her life forever.

But she would not think of that, it was two depressing. Auriana grabbed her bag and began to unpack her night clothes; she could not stay here for long as he would find her soon. 'He' was Tiegre, part shape shifter and part vampire, it was a horrible combination, but it suited him. She hated him an loved him at the same time, he was so cruel to her, but as he was her soulmate she had a special connection to him, then she had fallen in love with him, before he had started to be cruel to her, yes he had been nice once, but it was too painful to recollect.

Suddenly she heard something outside, she dropped her stuff, grabbed a baseball bat and cautiously walked out the front door holding the bat high in front of her, there was a rustle in the bushes, and then in a blur, something orange and black darted out in front of her. Tiegre. She dropped the bat and turned to run back inside, but a whimper of pain stopped her. She turned back and saw a horrible bloody wound on his leg. The King of the cats was wounded, Auriana closed her eyes and new in that instant that she was going to regret her actions, she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him inside, shutting the door quickly, but not quick enough, as she closed the door she saw a man with cuts all over his body, and eight sharp glistening horns protruding out of his forehead.


	2. Detarlis

Hey! umm...thank you to the people who reviewed! Sorry this chapter took so long, it's hard figuring fanfiction out! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

'Eight horns?' what the hell was that all about?** Auriana thought to herself. 'I can't believe I am doing this, as soon as he wakes up he is going to kill me'**

'I can't leave him out there, the thing will kill him'

'And that would be bad because……….'

**Auriana shook her head to clear her thoughts; she often argued with herself, especially about Teigre. He never got hurt, he was invincible, either the thing was too powerful for him or he wanted to get hurt.**

**But why would anyone willingly hurt themselves.**

**Teigre moved, his skin already healing itself. She could see the muscles begin to mend. It jerked her back into realising he wasn't human. He didn't even act human. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a drink, then she went into her bedroom and began re-packing her stuff, Auriana hated this, no matter how far she ran he would always find her-even when he wasn't trying-today proved that. **

**Suddenly she stopped what she as doing, her fingers freezing in the act of folding her red dress. Slowly she turned; there he was standing right in from of her, a smirk on his arrogant face. His horns had disappeared into his skin leaving his forehead smooth and unblemished.**

**Auriana backed away from him slowly never taking her eyes off him. "Well, if it isn't my run away soulmate. What? Did you think if you 'saved' me I would leave you alone?"**

**She shook her head mutely realising he was in a dangerous mood, he wanted to strike out at somebody; her.**

"**I didn't need your help, nor was I anywhere near dying, we were fighting over a mere thing; a girl"**

**Auriana gasped, her eyes wide in pain, she knew he was cruel but not that cruel. She nodded lowering her eyes. "I see. Will you leave then? Because I have stuff to do"**

**His eyes narrowed, "I thought you would be more hurt than that."**

**Auriana shrugged and continued packing, "I sorta' expected it I guess, I mean, could you do anything crueller? No. I am your soulmate-we are meant to be together, and it would definitely hurt when you found someone else, but that's the way life is" She shrugged her shoulders, resigned. He cocked his head to the side; "You HAVE changed! No more pitiful whining and pleading, no more you trying to force me into falling in love with you. Told you love doesn't last! Well, as much as I would love to chat with you and get to know you better, there is someone waiting for me, a beautiful blonde bombshell!"**

**Auriana smiled falsely, she opened her mouth, suddenly there was a sound of breaking glass, she ran into the kitchen, and looked down. **

**There on the floor was staring up at her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and next to him, was a blonde bombshell. **

**The man grinned mischievously up at her, "my gorgeous lady, my name is Detarlis, your wish is my command!" **

'woah...'

I wonder who the blonde is...? Hmm looks puzzeled

And thats a wrap!! please review! otherwise I have no idea if you like it or not!!

Thank you!


End file.
